Every Road
by AAKMGJHQWGKJLOLJNBVVCHXCGFDSR
Summary: Kanon is just a normal school girl...or so she thought. Around Kanon's 14th birthday she awakens as a vampire! She feels completely scared and confused. Until a beautiful woman, with long silver hair reaches out to her and shows her the ways of a vamipre.
1. The Beginning of a New Story

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR CHIBI VAMPIRE

The sounds of the autumn morning rung out; echoing throughout the peaceful town. The wind blew softly carrying leaves with each small gust. The sound of the birds chirping was present but not quite prominent. The number of birds were fleeting because winter was coming, and when winter comes it comes at full throttle. Seeming as though mother nature wasn't holding back. But let's not forget it's early autumn and winter is still a ways to go. The trees looked as though they were color wheels; beaming yellow at the top and slowly transitioning into a burnt burgundy at the bottom.

The Usui household was very much awake and lively by sunrise. The father of the family, Kenta, always wakes up early for work. The mother, Karin, wakes up early to make lunches for everyone. Their only child, Kanon, wakes up early for soccer practice each morning. Kenta finished off the rest of his breakfast, and took one last sip of his milk. He picked up his plate and glass, and carried it to the sink. He handed it to Karin with a smile.

"Thank you for making breakfast." he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek lightly.

Karin blushed and set it aside, "Did you like it?" she asked timidly.

Kenta smiled, patting his stomach, "Amazing as always."

She smiled, satisfied, and went back to washing the dishes. Kenta walked over to Kanon who was still eating. She was stabbing the plate with her fork, shoving as much food into her mouth as humanly possible. She patted the napkin against her face and looked up at her dad. He pat her on her head with a smile.

"I'm going to work now."

Kanon sprang out of her seat wrapping her arms tightly around him, "Okay, I love you daddy!" she said cheerfully, then kissing him on the cheek.

Kenta chuckled, rubbing her head one last time. He then walked over to Karin and gave her a kiss. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

"Wish me luck," he said, waving, on his way out.

"Good luck!" Karin and Kanon both called to him, waving back.

The door shut lightly behind him. Kanon licked her plate clean, and brought it over to the her mom. She set it down next to the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast mom!" she chimed.

She ran to her room, humming the song "melt" softly to herself. Slamming the door behind her, she picked up her school uniform which was neatly laid out on the bed for her. She slipped on her grey pleated skirt, and the matching grey sailor fuku. She pulled her knee high socks up her leg and ran to a full body mirror. She straightened out her skirt, and threw her hair up in a high ponytail. Her hair already began falling out of the ponytail and back onto her face. She smiled, happily and grabbed her school bag, along with her bag for soccer.

She ran back to the kitchen, almost slipping on her face.

"Mom!" she called, "You got my lunch?" as she ran to Karin, colliding into her and falling to the ground.

Karin moaned rubbing her butt. She got up slowly, and helped Kanon up, "No need to hurry Kanon." she said laughing, handing her the boxed lunch.

Kanon reached down and picked up her bags. She took the boxed lunch with a wide smile, "Thanks mom! Your lunches rule!" she stuffed the box into her bag.

She walked to the hanger and grabbed her yellow knit scarf wrapping it snug around her neck.

Karin chuckled and shouted, "Why don't you make your own lunches?" as Kanon raced out the door.

"But yours are so much better mom!" Kanon shouted back giggling.

Karin just chuckled shaking her head, "Oh that girl..."

Kanon ran hastily mumbling, "Oh, I'm going to be so late" repeatedly. The thick morning air brushed lightly against her face sending shivers racing down her spine. As she was running, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the woman in black. The woman in black was always around the neighborhood when it was dark outside. Strangely no one knows who she is, because everyone in their town knew each other.

Kanon payed no real attention to her, and just kept on running to get to morning practice. She ran around the building to the back, where the soccer field was. She waved to her friend Satori, as she plopped her bags down by the bleachers.

Satori had long dirty blonde hair, which was parted slightly to the side. She had large blue eyes, and pale white skin. Kanon is pretty short for her age, and compared to Satori she looked even shorter. Satori is 5'8" whereas Kanon is 4'11" they are a pretty odd looking duo.

Satori walked over to Kanon soccer ball in hand, "Kanon, your'e late again." She joked.

"Geez Satori, give me a break..." Kanon moaned.

Satori giggle softly, "Hey you better change into your soccer uniform and fast...before Coach Sawako get's back."She said softly.

Kanon nodded and then ran straight for the locker room. She hastily took off her and folded it. She quickly placed it into her sports locker and put on her shorts and jersey. She slipped on her cleats, not bothering to tie the laces. She slammed the small metal locker, and locked it. She hobbled out of the locker room, simultaneously attempting to tie the laces.

All of the girls on the team were lined up in two rows. Satori saw Kanon and gestured for her to come next to her. Kanon hopped over to Satori, panting heavily. She then bent over to tie the laces properly.

"You made it just in time." Satori said in her soft, calm, voice. Bending over to be level with Kanon.

"Thank god." Kanon groaned, starting to tie the other shoe now.

Satori giggled, as she straightened herself, "Your'e hopeless."

Kanon stuck her tongue out, while hitting herself over the head. They both laughed together merrily. Kanon stood up and let out a giant sigh, and wiped a bead of sweat from her face.

Soccer practice was bathed in laborious exercises, scrimmages, and drills. Their coach, Sawako, worked them to the bone...as usual. Anything they didn't perform with maximum effort and complete and udder efficiency, she would make them run laps around the school. Luckily our heroine, Kanon, had luck on her side that morning...or so she had thought.

Practice had ended and Coach Sawako had dismissed the girls. They broke off into their small groups socializing amongst themselves. Satori and Kanon walked back to the lockers together. Laughing and joking with each other. They had changed into their uniforms and began picking at themselves in the mirror. Fixing their hair, and adjusting their skirts.

Kanon looked into the mirror with and agitated expression. Satori glanced at Kanon, then back at her reflection, "What's wrong?"

Kanon slouched a bit, "Nothing...You'll think it's stupid." She mumbled.

Satori turned to her, with her hands placed on her hips, "I'm you're friend you can tell me what ever bothers you." She said sternly.

Kanon looked away, her cheeks burning red like a hot tamale, "Well...I was just thinking about, compared to pictures of my mom at my age...and my mom now...I don't know..." she explained her voice trailing off.

"Yes? And?"

Kanon cringed a bit and let out a sigh and began twiddling her fingers, "I was just thinking...that I'm just really flat...that's all..."

Satori stood their with a blank expression. She crossed her arms, "Hmmn, that's right your mom is pretty cute, and extremely busty." she pondered, "Not to mention, your grandmother is very beautiful, and has a large chest to boot."

Kanon sank even lower into her pit of depression and self pity, "Yeah." She almost whispered.

Satori looked at Kanon and caught herself from saying anymore, "Eh, but it's not really that big of a deal! Who cares about breast sizes, we're only fourteen, we're still growing." She said trying to dig Kanon out of the hole she had sank into.

Kanon looked up at her reflection, "Yeah..." she said quietly.

Satori perked up, "Right! I mean, who cares if your'e a washboard."

Kanon lowered her head again, "Thanks Satori...thanks." she said chuckling sadly.

They walked out of the locker room together, Kanon had a cloud hanging over her. While Satori was patting her on her back sorrowfully. They walked into the school building, following the flock of teachers and students. They placed their school bags at their desks in their homeroom, classroom 4-E, and then huddled around Minako's desk.

Minako liked a boy in their class named Sora, and had sent him a letter confessing her love. The girls were all squealing with excitement and oozing with aggravation. Each girl rambling on about how they think he'll react, or what they should name their children. Kanon and Satori didn't subject to the chitter chatter, they just stood and watched. The room went silent as Sora entered the room. Minako began sinking into her desk bashfully, burning red.

Sora was a very collected person. He had outstanding grades, and came from a very wealthy family. He wasn't the best looking guy in the world. He had pasty skin, and stringy blonde hair, and glasses. He was very short, and extremely thin.

He took a seat in his desk and saw the pink envelope laying there. He picked it up and examined it. He scoffed at it, while noticing the heart sticker sealing it shut. He then ripped it up in many pieces, letting the scraps fall freely to the floor. A surge of whispers erupted in the room, leaving all of class 4-E awestricken.

Minako sat there, dumfounded and heart broken. Tears trickling down her cheeks. One girl, Chiki, shot up to Minako's defense.

"Hey what gives?" She shouted angrily at the boy.

Sora looked up at her with a blank expression, "What do you mean?" he asked.

She clenched her fist, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled, "Why did you rip that letter in half? Minako spent hours writing it!"

Sora tilted his to his side, "Well, I knew there was no point in reading it. It's just a waste of time."

Chiki's jaw dropped, "Oh, so now Minako's feelings are a waste of time! Besides, how did you know it was Minako who wrote that?"

Sora sighed, getting annoyed, "Anyone could have written it really," he said pushing his glasses up his nose, "I would never want to be infatuated with anyone from this school anyways."

"Oh?"

"I would never be affiliated with such low class people."

Chiki opened her mouth to unleash a sea of wrath and violence, but the teacher came in.

"Take your seats please." She said as she walked over to the blackboard.

Everyone shuffled quickly to their seats, as the drama slowly died down.

Kanon looked across the room longingly at Sora. Her cheeks turning a rosy pink. Satori noticed Kanon looking at Sora. She leaned in and whispered, "Isn't he's such a arrogant pig."

Kanon's gaze was locked on Sora, "I don't know...for some reason he seems very attractive to me right now." Kanon said dreamily.

Satori pulled away disgusted, "Really?" she leaned back into Kanon, "Why?" she whispered, as her eyes shifted back and forth from their teacher to Kanon.

Kanon shrugged, "I don't know..." She said her voice trailing off. She knew he was horrible, so she didn't understand why she longed for him so much.

Kanon didn't pay any attention during class, she was too distracted by Sora. Oddly Kanon was very light headed after class and was stumbling through the hallways. Satori grabbed her by the arm, trying to help her walk.

"Are you alright?" She asked her voice smooth as silk, "Did you not eat breakfast."

Kanon shook her head, "No...in fact I had a huge breakfast."

Satori grew very concerned, "Why don't you go to the bathroom and splash water on your face. If you still feel dizzy, see the nurse. I don't want you passing out a gym."

Kanon smiled thankfully, "Okay." _I'm so lucky to have a friend like Satori_ she thought.

Kanon waved to Satori as she walked towards the bathroom. She felt like the whole hall was spinning. Her legs felt heavy, and the rest of her body felt light. She leaned against the wall as she walked to the bathroom to prevent herself from falling over.

_I don't think I have ever felt like this before_, Kanon thought as she forcefully tried to push open the door to the restroom, _My head is so light, and my likes feel like cement._ She stumbled over to the sinks, panting heavily. Leaning against the sink she twisted the faucet tab, sending cold water spurting out of it. She cupped her hands and began splashing water on her face repeatedly.

She looked at her reflection. Her skin was snow white, and she wore a distraught expression. She slowed her panting as she noticed something unusual, _That's odd, for a second it looked like..._She leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look. She opened her mouth wide and saw that her canines were extremely elongated. She began poking at them, immediately she drew her finger back, _They're sharp_! She clasped her hand over the finger she had poked.

She looked into the mirror again, this time she wore a terrified expression.


	2. The Awakening

_*Note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSITIVE FEEDBACK*_

The day was a blur. Kanon remembered nothing, for she had passed out on the bathroom floor and remained there for the rest of the school day. Somehow she had managed to stumble her way back home to her parents. Karin stood by the door waiting, clenching a ladle by her chest. Her face was streaming with tears, and snot came dripping out her nose.

"KANON!" she shouted as she hugged her daughter, sobbing, "I was so worried, the school called, they said you weren't at your afternoon classes!"

Kanon tried escaping from her mom's chokehold, but was too weak, "Mom..." She grumbled.

"Kanon..." Karin weeped, "Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon..." She began rubbing her face against Kanons.

"Mom, you such a baby..." Kanon mumbled.

Later that night Karin had prepared a monstrous meal, containing Kanon's favorite foods, for dinner. Kenta's reaction to Kanon's disappearance during school differed greatly from that of Karin's.

They all ate in silence. Kanon was picking around her food, sliding the strawberries around her plate. All the while, Kenta was mustering up a speech, trying to be fatherly, without over patronizing her.

"Ehem..." he began, "Listen Kanon, you still haven't told us what happened to you today..." he paused, picking out the next words carefully in his head, "It's very irresponsible to skip school like that...We all thought you we kidnapped...or something..."

Kanon shifter her gaze back and forth, from her plate, to her dad. She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. Karin glared at Kenta, "Kenta, she doesn't have to tell us if she's not ready...All that matters is if she is safe, here with us...Alright?"

Kenta nodded.

"Now Kanon honey, why aren't you eating...I did make your favorite food, didn't I?"

Kanon nodded, "Yeah..." She then took a forkful of noodles and slurped them up in her usual manner. _BLEH!_ She spat it out, gagging, _this tastes like sand! _She looked up at her mom. Karin stood up out of her seat.

"Kanon!" she went over to Kanon and began patting her back, "Are you all right honey? I always tell you not to eat too much at once."

Kanon wiped her mouth off with a towel, "Yeah, um, I'm not very hungry... I think I'm going to bed now." She then, got up, cleared her plate, walked to her room, and collapsed onto her bed. _I can't just tell mom her meal was crappy. I don't think I can remember a time when Mom's cooking was bad... That's so strange. It tasted like dirt..._ Kanon shuddered remembering the feeling of the noodles in her mouth. That was only the least of her upcoming changes.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She just laid in bed staring out the window, and occasionally glancing at her alarm clock. She didn't feel tired, not in the slightest bit. Once the sun rose she began feeling drowsy. That morning was a cold, and the sun was diluted by the autumn fog.

In the morning Kanon slumped out of the house, and had trouble putting on her uniform that morning. She attempted eating breakfast, which her body ultimately rejected, then went to get her backpack. Her whole body was moving in slow motion, and everything seemed blurry. She once again noticed the woman dressed in all black. Now that she wasn't running she could get a good look at her. _holy crap! What's she doing in this town? She could be a model or something..._ She thought to herself. Their gazes locked on each other; embarrassed, Kanon ran on forwards.

The following events that occurred that day lead Kanon to believe, that there was definitely something going on with her...and it wasn't puberty.

First: The unit they were doing in gym was, track. And the activity of the day were the hurdles. Not only was Kanon super fast, when she jumped over the hurdles, she seemed to be flying. If she tried to, she could've jumped over three hurdles in one leap.

Second: That day in lunch, Kanon once again couldn't eat her food. Also, while she was cutting her carrots she accidentally sliced her finger. It bled shortly, and almost immediately healed. At that point Kanon began getting freaked out.

Third: Whenever she was around Sora she became very light headed, and weak. Almost like her veins were going to explode. The decided he was causing her trouble, and that she would avoid him for the rest of the day (sound familiar?). It then became evident to him that she was purposefully dodging him, and running away from him like the plague. Naturally, his ego was hurt. He didn't really care that much, however to him it was becoming very agitating. So he decided to have a words with her about it.

In class as their teacher was giving a lecture, Sora wrote a her a note, "Pass this to Kanon." He whispered. And so, the neatly folded paper was passed on from student to student until it finally reached Kanon. She looked down at the small folded piece of paper, then back at Sora. She hesitantly unfolded it, and scanned over the perfect handwriting.

The note read:

**Dear Kanon, **

** It's become clear, for reasons unknown to me, that you have been avoiding me. Of course, normally, I wouldn't care much about the ongoings of simpleminded people, such as yourself. However, it has become increasingly irritating, and I am requesting to have a words with you after class. Meet me by the big oak tree by the soccer fields after class. **

**Sora.**

Kanon scratched her head. How was she going to face him after class? What if she fainted again? She had a horrible feeling about it...So then why did she go? What was so alluring about a meeting with Sora? Whatever it was...Kanon still went.

Sora sat in the shade, under the oak tree, reading a book...How cliché. Kanon nervously walked up to Sora, she was already dripping sweat. Her heart was pounding, he body was aching, and her teeth were tingling. _He smells so nice, _she thought to herself. Sora got up and walked up to Kanon. His mouth began moving...she couldn't hear a word he was saying of course, she just kept gazing into him. He was pulling her in, she found herself leaning in more and more towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sneering at her.

She jumped back, "Oh, sorry..." she blushed.

He rolled her eyes at her, "I understand I'm irresistible, but can you please try keeping your mangy hands off of me for another minute or two?"

That's when Kanon lost it. She felt a large pulsing sensation surge through her body. Her veins were burning...Her throat became dry. Her senses became heightened. Her gaze was fixated on his neck. She hunched over...eyeing her prey.

Sora began backing into the tree, "Usui..." he began uneasily...

Kanon hissed, and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her body tightly against his, syncing her pulse to his.

"Usui!" he screamed.

She dug her fingernails into his neck, and wrapped her legs around his. Leaning in closer, her breath was hot.

"KANON!" he shrieked, fighting hard to escape.

"Useless..."She hissed.

She then closed her eyes, and bit into his neck with her fangs. A warm sensation filled her whole body. Her fangs tingled, as she continued sucking his blood. _Mmn, it tastes soo good,_ She thought, _It tastes sweet...No! Spicy...No, Tangy! I can't describe this sensation._ After what seemed like an eternity, she retracted her fangs and licked her lips, as his body dropped to the ground. She lightly touched her lips, panting. She opened her eyes, and regained _"consciousness" _she then clenched her chest.

"What did I..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked at her blood covered uniform (everyone's first time is messy and uncontrollable) then at her still classmate. She dropped onto her knees, and began nudging Sora.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes..._I'VE KILLED HIM!_ _What have I done? I'm a monster! What is wrong with me? How could I...No! I'm not a monster...I can't possibly be..._

She began wiping the blood from her cheek, sobbing.

"I'm a monster!" She shouted aloud, "How can I face myself now? How can I face...anyone?"

Suddenly a clapping sound came from behind a tree, as a teenage boy appeared. He was laughing to himself.

"Well!" He said, "You're going to be a fun one..."

Kanon, nearly peed herself. _SOMEONE SAW ME! Doing...That?_

"W-who...Are you?" she squeaked.


	3. The Confrontation

_Chapter 3 The Confrontation_

Usui Kenta was off to a normal start of a normal day. He got into his normal work clothes, drove his normal car, to his normal job. Yes, Usui Kenta thought that today was going to be another normal day. Then how did it turn out so..._abnormal_? Well, it used to be normal for him...in fact being kidnapped again by the Marker's brought back a sense of nostalgia...along with a sense of urgency. It had been 15 years since he had seen them. And he hoped that since that day he shouldn't need to see them. So why? Why did they kidnap him? Certainly not to say hello...They already missed that boat 14 years ago. Yes, Usui Kenta was on edge waiting to see what the sadistic family had in store for him.

He awoke in a musky, old house, which was all too familiar to him. He awoke to find a group of faces staring directly at him.

"You all haven't aged a bit..." he joked, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What about me Usui-Kun?" a soft voice hummed out from the shadows. Then a beautiful woman stepped forwards. Her long silver hair ran down her back and to the floor, coiling perfectly. Her golden eyes, beamed out from her face, strikingly. Her skin was soft and pale, making Snow White's look like a let down. Anju Maakaa.

"You grew up well..." Usui gawked for a little while, "Ehem..." he cleared his throat, "Where's the, uh, puppet? And the brother?"

"Big brother is at the Vampire Council."

"YES!" Henry's voice boomed, "Our Ren is now married and has children! My, he's grown into a fine young-"

He was cut off by Carrera whacking him over the head with a slipper.

"Henry stop droning on," she leaned over to Anju, "Anju has to talk to Usui Kenta."

Kenta's eyes locked onto the lovely Anju.

"Usui Kenta. As you know my big sister was the vampire who's blood could give barren vampires the ability to conceive offspring. Which means, we'd already anticipated the events that had occurred." she paused, letting everything sink in, "There was a slight probability that my big sister could, indeed, conceive a vampire offspring. So I've been monitoring your daughter, Kanon, for any signs, whatsoever of awakening...When for a while none were evident. Still, I counted out another likely theory...Kanon's vampire blood cells are diluted by that of your human ones. Which caused Kanon to have a late awakening."

"Wait! Hold the phone! You are saying that my daughter...is a vampire?"

"Yes."

"W-what does this mean?" he began shaking.

"If I must get to the point...We must take Kanon away from you and raise her as a vampire, and present her to the vampire council."

"What about me and Karin?" He growled.

"We will handle it how our father handled us...We'll make her disappear from any human records."

"What will I tell Karin?"

"You decide that yourself, Kenta Usui. I estimate you should have a couple of days until.." she paused, "Actually, my bats have informed me we must pick her up now..."

"WHAT?"

"Your'e daughter has awakened, Usui Kenta."

"This can't be real...not again..."

"Another boy around Kanon's age from the council has been training with me for a short while now...I've sent him to watch over her, considering the incidents she has been having lately. I'll send Daisuke to pick her up."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter!"

"Usui Kenta...you and I both know what's best for Kanon..."

Kenta did know, he just didn't want to accept it.

"I'll give her one last night with you...then she's mine."


End file.
